1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fall detecting apparatus and method and an emergency aid system and method using the same; and, more particularly, to a fall detecting apparatus and method and an emergency aid system and method using the same, which can quickly prevent a secondary accident caused by a fall by detecting, in real time, an accidental fall often occurring in everyday life of elderly persons or mobility-impaired persons and notifying the accidental fall to the emergency aid system.
This work was supported by the IT R&D program for MIC/IITA [2006-S-007-01, “Ubiquitous Health Monitoring Module and System Development”].
2. Description of Related Art
As the aging society has rapidly grown in recent years, a variety of healthcare services have been proposed which can help elderly persons or mobility-impaired persons enjoy a safe life everyday.
Especially, emergency aid systems for preventing unexpected accidents of solitary elderly persons who spend most of time alone have been introduced.
A conventional fall detecting method detects an occurrence of a fall when a triaxial acceleration measured using only a triaxial acceleration sensor exceeds a threshold value.